


Love me, show me, tell me

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “What’s that?” he asked then, pointing at a reddish mark on the elder’s forearm.When Daiki finally realized what Yamada was talking about he burst out laughing, wiggling out of his hold and taking his face in his hands, kissing him despite the younger’s clear annoyance.“What do you think? That my secret lover did that to me?”





	Love me, show me, tell me

It was Sunday morning. Ryosuke had gotten up later than usual, and Daiki had willingly let him sleep, cooking breakfast for him, a luxury he rarely could afford because of both their schedules.

He had stayed in the kitchen for over half an hour, when the other had appeared on the door, frowning and collapsing on the chair.

“Good morning.” the elder told him, leaning over him to give him a quick peck on his lips, then he grabbed the bowls and put them down in front of him, going to sit on the chair in front of him.

“’morning.” Yamada muttered in response, then he forced himself to smile to him and took a bowl, staring hungrily at it. “Looks delicious, Dai-chan. Thank you.” he told him, tasting the tamagoyaki, raising his eyes on his boyfriend from time to time.

It was during one of these glances that something must’ve changed, because the younger then had kept quiet, frowning.

Arioka wondered what exactly had happened, but he decided he was going to think about it once breakfast would’ve been over.

It was likely Yamada was too focused on the food to think about anything else.

“Daiki.” Ryosuke said after a while, raising his eyes from his breakfast and proving the elder’s theory wrong.

“Ryosuke.” he told him, imitating his voice and smiling. “What’s all this formality?” he asked, and his smile disappeared when he saw the look on the other’s face. “Have... have I done something?” he added then, unsure.

Yamada crossed his arms, pushing the bowl away as to show he wasn’t willing to keep eating anymore.

“Is there something you want to tell me? Because I’m giving you your chance now, so I suggest you speak now.”

Arioka opened his eyes wide, completely clueless as to what his boyfriend wanted for him to tell me.

“Ryo, honey, I don’t understand what...”

The other got up, without letting him finish, and he went close to him, grabbing his arm.

“What’s that?” he asked then, pointing at a reddish mark on the elder’s forearm.

When Daiki finally realized what Yamada was talking about he burst out laughing, wiggling out of his hold and taking his face in his hands, kissing him despite the younger’s clear annoyance.

“What do you think? That my secret lover did that to me?” he made fun of him, pinching his nose.

Yamada’s lips were dangerously thin, and he crossed his arms once again.

“How could I know? If my boyfriend’s got bite marks on him I…”

“Ryo!” Daiki stopped him, putting his hands on his hips and looking straight into his eyes. “Of course, it’s been my secret lover. The same one sleeping next to me, whose sleep is troubled and” he chuckled “who apparently while he sleeps dreams of eating something and bites the arm he’s sleeping on.” the younger stared confused at him, then he opened his mouth wide when he realized what Daiki was talking about. “Should I call forensics to make them match it, or do you trust the fact that these are your teeth?” he teased him again, while the other threw his arms around his neck, holding him tight.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I had no idea I was doing something like that, I...” he pulled away, letting the elder see him blush. He brought a hand behind his head, embarrassed. “I'm a disaster, am I not?”

Daiki sighed theatrically, shaking his head.

“What do you think I'm here for?” he asked, rhetorical. “I'm here to know every little detail about you, even stuff like this. I like it when you bite me in your sleep, you’re sweet, you’re beautiful. It’s one of the little things reminding me why I love you so much, chibi.” he mocked him, caressing his face. “It’s something I'm the only one to know, and it’s a nice feeling.” he smile, almost exasperated when he saw the younger wasn’t convinced. “Ah, Ryo!” he reproached him. “What do you think, that when I chose to spend the rest of my life with you I didn’t know how you were? Why do you think I'm with you, if not because of how adorable you are?”

Yamada took a chance to get himself out of trouble, smiling mischievously to him.

“Then you’re with me just because I'm adorable?” he teased him.

“Boring.” Daiki replied quickly, pulling him closer and pressing his forehead against his. “Yamada Ryosuke, I'm with you because you’re adorable and hot, because you’re simple, because you make me laugh, because...” he sighed. “We’re together because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, my love. Nothing else.”

Ryosuke blushed again, and for a whole different reason now.

“Say that again.” he whispered.

“What?” Arioka pretended he didn’t understand, amused.

“Daiki!”

“Yes, my love?”

He didn’t give him time to react and kissed him right away, taking his face in his hands and keeping him close, relishing the taste of his lips and, when the younger allowed him to, of his mouth.

What he had told him was truth, but it wasn’t everything. He was never going to be able to explain precisely why he loved Ryosuke, because one lifetime wasn’t going to be enough to describe every little thing about him he adored, all the things that day after day convinced him that his place was next to him, where he was going to spend the rest of his existence.

He slowly pushed him against the table, until the younger sat on it, and then Ryosuke took control of the kiss, wiggling out of his hold, putting his hands on his chest and going down to kiss his neck and his collarbone.

When Daiki felt him take his skin between his teeth and lips and suck it inside his mouth e shivered, but then he smiled, brushing a hand through his hair.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice huskier already.

Ryosuke pulled up, smiling guilty.

“I try it awake.” he explained, then he went back to business, satisfied when he saw Daiki’s skin redden in the spot where he had bit him.

Daiki smiled, shaking his head. He loved the way the younger managed in a few seconds to find a lewdness that didn’t seem to belong to him, he liked how he was able to turn him on before he could even realize it.

Yamada took his t-shirt off and went lower to repeat the same ministrations on his chest, while the elder let go to him, caressing his head, pushing it against his body.

“We’d be in a lot of troubles if someone were to see them, you know?” he told him, but he didn’t want him to stop.

“So?” Ryosuke said, playfully licking his chest. “You can always say your secret lover left these on you, can't you?”

Daiki took the provocation, but didn’t let him go on. He forced him to pull up, taking his clothes off of him and kissing every inch of his skin, seeing him get confused, not making it in time to moan that he had already moved elsewhere.

Ryosuke chuckled, but he writhed under his touch, and Daiki loved to see him like this, lost, unable to decide how to move to get more from him.

Daiki then moved lower, taking the younger’s sweatpants off and raising his eyes to look straight into his, while letting Yamada’s legs on his shoulders, moving closer.

He brought a hand to his cock, stroking it slowly, without actually wanting to do something to satisfy him. Then he bit one of his buttocks, moving toward the centre, leaving him no time to complain that he brushed his tongue on his rim, mischievous, feeling too turned on already to keep teasing him much longer.

He started preparing him with his mouth and the fingers of his free hand, closing his eyes and keeping out from his head everything that wasn’t Yamada’s moans, loud, urgent, while he kept pushing inside of him faster.

When he deemed to have done enough he got back up, getting rid of his own pants and making room for himself between the younger’s legs.

He caressed his flustered face, smiling, before leaning over to kiss him.

Still moving his hand on Yamada’s cock, he brought the other to his own, pushing it past the tight ring of muscles, muffling in his mouth every moan from the younger.

He kept still for a few minutes, feeling suffocated by the intensity of the warmth of his body, he stopped kissing him and pressed his forehead against his, panting lightly.

He pulled out a little and thrust back in, feeling him tense under his movements.

He brought a hand to his hip, holding him close and making him half-lay on the table, leaning over to kiss his chest, lock on it, biting it, feeling he couldn’t get enough of that skin and that taste.

Ryosuke brought his hands through his hair and pulled hard on them when Daiki thrust inside of him, and he moaned shamelessly, showing no problems in showing how much he loved having him inside.

Daiki raised his head, seeing him cave while he kept moving, and he writhed and pushed himself against him and the hand still wrapped around his cock.

He watched him come, arching his back from the table and bringing his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and once again sinking his teeth in his shoulder to muffle a scream.

It didn’t take Daiki much longer to get the same result; he kept pushing inside of him, holding behind his back to prevent him from falling back on the table, and shortly he came as well, spilling inside his warm body, clenching his eyes and focusing on that feeling, that after a number of years was still able to overwhelm him.

He kept still, then, hugging the younger and slowly caressing his back, the only sound in the room their heavy breaths.

When he pulled away he smiled and kissed him again, softly, caressing his face.

Then he looked at himself and winced.

“You got busy, uh?” he made fun of him, pointing at the bite marks, pulling out of him.

Ryosuke chuckled, shrugging and having a hard time getting off the table, picking his clothes up.

“It was just to mark the territory. So that next time I’ll see marks on you I won't think you’re seeing someone more beautiful, more fascinating and hotter than me.”

Daiki chuckled, shaking his head and pulling him closer by his hips, kissing him again.

“That’s truly impossible, my love.” he told him. “There’s no one more beautiful, more fascinating or hotter than my boyfriend.”

He let him go with a last kiss and headed toward the bathroom, feeling in serious need of a shower.

Ryosuke hadn't answered, but he saw him smile.

And perhaps that was the easiest way to explain why they were together, why they had chosen each other.

More than anything else, he loved being able to have him smile to him like that.


End file.
